SECUR-T
SECUR-T, or Steward-Bots, are robots in the 2008 Disney/Pixar film, WALL-E. They are voiced by Teddy Newton. ''WALL-E'' The SECUR-T's are the police force of the BNL starliner Axiom. They try to keep things in order aboard the ship. A pair of them were seen accompanying GO-4 when he came to check on EVE. Another pair came next to John to tell him to wait for assistance after he fell off his hoverchair. After WALL-E accidentally freed the reject robots from the Repair Ward, they are constantly chasing the rejected "rogue robots". They start to consider WALL-E and EVE as rogues as well due to WALL-E holding EVE's blaster arm at the time. They spent most of the film from there trying to look for them and the other faulty bots. 2 of them were patrolling the Lido Deck while WALL-E and EVE were trying to get back to McCrea's quarters to show him the plant (which they just recovered). Later, a SECUR-T found a malfunctioning VN-GO in a closet and caught it in his tractor beam when EVE, WALL-E (who was damaged earlier), and M-O burst out from a garbage chute. After recognizing the first 2 rogue bots, he took another picture of them before cowering in the closet and releasing the VN-GO. When AUTO saw the picture, he sends all other available SECUR-T's to stop EVE and WALL-E from placing the plant in the Axiom's holo-detector. They were so fast and busy to reach them that they didn't notice or realize the problems they caused like waking up the babies in the nursery or knocking several passengers off their hoverchairs. After the captain's message was cut off, they reached WALL-E's group. EVE immediately blasted 1 of them through, while several others disabled her blaster arm with their freeze beams, though a faulty PR-T reflected one of them with her mirror. M-O then used his roller on a SECUR-T, a reject VAQ-M sneezed dust on another, and a flawed D-FIB zapped a third with her paddles, prompting more SECUR-T to fire more freeze beams, which were blocked by a broken BRL-A (who managed to open his canopy correctly for once). This gave WALL-E enough time to cut through the binding strip of a malfunctioning HAN-S with his mining laser, who went berserk due to arms freed and being uncontrollable, and smashed the rest of them. One last SECUR-T emerged from the ruins, but HAN-S quickly destroys him. It is possible that the SECUR-T unit seen on Earth during the credits was the one that hid in the closet. He was helping the humans and the other robots (including a WALL-A and a PR-T) by constructing a large building by grabbing bricks with his freeze beam. Biology SECUR-T (or Steward Bots) appear to lose their sentience, or their ability to feel. This is possibly due so that they wouldn't move outside of their orders and/or directives. They were directly created and programmed for vigil and security reasons. They have an almost spotless white metallic satin body while having shoulders that extend the upper corners of their quadrant-like shape. Their shoulders have a fair curve at the upper edges and (the curve) inverses direction and becomes a vertex where the shoulders touch the rest of their body. Yellow painted Epaulettes are placed atop their shoulders. They retract/translate out whenever they use, or about to use their tractor beams. They have yellow sirens for heads that have a translucent yellow plastic shield. The interior of their sirens have 5 lights that rotate counter-clockwise whenever they're active. Stewards have a large light grey aluminium metal speaker that could also be a vent. They resemble an upside-down trapezoid or an enlarged walkie-talkie. The speakers have 8 thin horizontal slits placed on about the upper half. The BnL logo is placed below the slits. The Stewards are known for their touchscreen on their stomachs. The image(s) on their screens often portray their "moods". The most know icon on their screen is a bright red image with a white right hand, palm facing out. Their screen is surrounded by a grey plastic border. The Stewards have a deep black metal neck that could swivel either up or down, depending on they are activating or deactivating. Sometimes, the neck could extend outward in alert, this happening once when a Steward notices Wall-E and EVE after capturing VN-GO. Their base at the lower sections of their body is a black rubber bumper with some scuffing. When Stewards are inactive in their Steward Kiosks, their touchscreen would rotate back into their stomach. Their exposed interior being dark grey in color. Their neck would swivel down having their siren heads held sideways in their front. Also, their shoulders would be slightly higher in place in order to fit into rubber holders, so that they can fit into their Kiosks. The BnL logo with a pair of duel crescents is painted on the left side of their chests. A circular barcode is painted on their lower left and right regions, close to their rubber bumper. The word STEWARD is emblazoned on their lower back area, right above their rubber bumper. Universe Several SECUR-T are part of the objective for the first part of the first level of Axiom Belowdecks, the second stage of the WALL-E world. The player must move them to certain places to guide a certain number of robots to the correct doors in order to access the next level. The costumes for the Spawner bots in the WALL-E world also resemble SECUR-T. Trivia *SECUR-T is a pun on "security", a private police force that defends private and/or public places from criminal activity, and fits their role as security enforcers of Buy n Large. Gallery WALL-E credits4.jpg|SECUR-T and WALL-A helping humans on Earth. WALL-E SECUR-T.jpg|Two Stewards awaiting results from returning EVE probes. steward-personnage-wall-e-01.jpg|The Steward Kiosk. Two inactive Stewards, two active Stewards, and GO-4. steward4.jpg|A Steward unit being scared off and thrown in the closet be EVE. Screen Shot 2018-07-11 at 6.00.11 PM.jpg|Steward about to open closet, revealing rouge VN-GO unit. Steward Body Part Description.jpeg|Anatomy of a Steward (From Wall-E Blu-Ray) Category:Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Robots Category:WALL-E characters Category:Henchmen Category:Those destroyed Category:Armies Category:Police officers Category:Animated characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Characters in video games